officialmccpfandomcom-20200214-history
FORUM RULES
' VISITING THIS FORUM WILL GET YOU INFINITE CP MEMBERSHIP!!! *' Forum Rules 'is a The Fine Print section on the forum, and arguably the most important part of the Forum. It's a Locked Forum which contains the rules for posting on and using MCCP. The Rules ►'Look at the pinned threads. While this page talks about regular forum rules, some places have "special rules" (such as only having one club or team). Usually these "special rules" are pretty short and there's only one or two of them. Please make sure that you take notice of pinned threads, they are very helpful! ►'Don't spam.' Spamming is defined as anything that does not contribute to the thread or the discussion. This forum is NOT a chat room, please do not use it like one. Take the time to think out your post and make sure you're spelling stuff right (or to the best of your ability). Before you post ask yourself "Is what I'm posting contributing to the discussion?". If the answer is NO, then don't make that post. If you find that your wonderful thread/post has been deleted, DO NOT REPOST IT. It was deleted for a reason. ►'No referral spam.' Nobody here is going to give you referral points for free video games, money, or membership. Take your stupid adware ridden links someplace else. Posting them or adding them into your profile is grounds for an immediate ban. ►'No hacking discussion' at all or ever. If you are a known hacker/cheater in Club Penguin you will be Permabanned. If you post links to websites that promote or describe how to hack, you will be Permabanned. If you brag that you hacked yourself items, you will be Permabanned. Hacking and cheating will not be tolerated here, go somewhere else if you want to ruin the fun of the game. ►'No swearing or cussing' in your posts. This goes for abbreviations that have bad words in them as well. There are cleaner ways to get your message across. If you swear or post a bad word, it will trip the word filter and users will be given notices (PLEASE REPORT ME FOR SWEARING) to report you for swearing. ►'Don't double post.' "Double posting" is posting two or more times in a row. If you want to add onto your post, click on the EDIT button ( ) and it will let you add more information into your post. If your computer connection messes up and you somehow post the exact same thing twice, do not worry, just edit out your second post and a Moderator will clean it up. But, if you post after 24 hours and it contributes to the thread, you will not be given an infraction. ►'No adult material' on the forums please. Not only does this include pornography and other offensive "shock pictures" but it also includes talking about explicit things such as drug use and sex. We understand that users here are all at least 13, but we also understand that we may have GUESTS that are underaged users. There is no law against guests 12 and under reading the forums. Assume that what you post will be seen by all ages. ►'Please do not advertise.' Don't make threads about your fantastic website/forum. You can put a link to it in your signature instead or in the "Website" part of your profile. ►'Don't be rude to other users (or the Staff).' Be nice to other posters, if you see someone new, rather than make fun of him/her, why don't you offer to help them out and show them how the forums work? Also, please do not attack the Moderators (on MCCP, on their websites, or in person). The Moderators have a hard enough time dealing with all of the activity here on the forums, don't make it worse by making them feel bad. They are people too. We also understand that English is not everyone's first language and that some people naturally have a hard time reading and writing. If you see someone doing their best to be a good poster, we ask that you do not be rude to them. ►'Be careful about posting in old threads.' You can post in any thread you like, but if the thread is really old make sure what you are posting is going to contribute to the discussion, such as a new discovery in the game. ►'Don't whine and complain' about things you do not agree with on the forums. If there is a problem with something, ANYTHING, then you should make a thread in the Forum/Website Support & Ideas forum and we will see if we can fix the problem. If you throw your complaints all over the forums you may be removed from them, be mature about it and we will do our best to help you out. ►'This Forum is not about popularity', it's about making friends and having a good time talking about Club Penguin and other stuff. Please don't make polls about who is cooler or showing off how many posts you have or when you joined. New users can be just as cool as you, give them a chance too. Likewise, do NOT insult users based upon their join date or post count. It is quality over quantity, and if we catch you doing it, then we are going to reset your account to ZERO posts and TODAY as your join date. ►'Don't post in hard to read colors.' We know it's cool to style your posts, but there are some kinds of text that are very hard to read. Posting entirely in colors such as lime, yellow, white, and aliceblue is very abrasive to some people's eyes and you will be asked to stop. This also goes for fancy scripts that let you post in rainbow colors and other shades. Don't do it. You CAN however, post in white if you are revealing a spoiler to a game or movie or something. ►'Do not post "for" banned users.' Banned users are banned for a reason, we do not want them posting here. Posting FOR them is the same thing as letting them have your account. ►'Threads directed at one person '''are frowned upon, please use an Instant Messenger or email to contact specific users. However, if you have a question or comment for a specific Moderator you may either email them, or use the Forum/Website Support & Ideas forum if you have a general question that you feel any Moderator could answer. 'Rules not specified as rules in this forum' ►'25 characters your posts must contain more than 25 characters, this covers "filler characters." Example: Adding a bunch of meaningless periods to make your post long enough to go through. Rules not in this forum ►'''No "backseat moderating" let the staff do their job, don't come into a thread simply to say,"this post is spam", report and ignore. Unofficial Notes *These rules tend to be ex post facto, however, if you post something, and then for reasons other than a change in the rules it later violates the rules you should not be punished. *If your a known member of ''one specific'' hacking group, you will not be banned for violation of the no hacking discussion rule. *Some rules don't apply to certain forums, for example, the 25 character rule doesn't apply to Posting Games. History The Forum rules have gone through a few updates over time, but have mostly remained the same. A few notable alterations include. *A rewrite of Ben's Original version by Dracophile *Augmentation of the double posting rule allowing double posting under some circumstances *Various goofy title changes *Lowering the character limit from 35 to 25 characters.